Le jour où je suis restée une Black
by ElleMorgan10
Summary: Andromeda Black s'apprète à devenir Andromeda Tonks et à couper définitivement les ponts avec sa famille. Jusqu'à ce qu'un invité inattendu débarque au mariage. One shot.


**Note : L'histoire qui suit est écrite dans deux langues, anglais pour les dialogues (par souci d'authenticité) et français pour les descriptions (parce que c'était plus facile pour moi). Je suis toutefois consciente que cela peut affecter la lecture de plusieurs, n'hésitez donc pas à me laisser des commentaires pour que je puisse m'ajuster. Évidemment, tout l'univers appartient à J.K. Rowling. Bonne lecture.**

« Andromeda, darling, you look stunning ! »

La jeune femme se retourna pour voir une petite dame ronde avancer dans sa direction les bras ouverts. Elle portait un ensemble lilas ainsi qu'un chapeau à larges rebords assorti qui n'étaient plus à la mode depuis au moins 30 ans mais qu'elle avait visiblement bien conservé et repassé avec soin. C'est Ted qu'il avait initiée au repassage des vêtements et, une fois de plus, elle avait été étonnée par l'ingéniosité des moldus.

\- Mrs Tonks ! Thank you, I'm so glad to see you ! Répondit Andromeda avec un sourire.

\- Oh please, call me Meredith !

\- Hum, yes, of course. Where is Ted ? I don't think he knows you're here…

Elle lança un regard par-dessus son épaule.

\- Ted, your mother has arrived !

Andromeda sentit qu'on lui prenait les mains et reporta son attention sur celle qui deviendrait sa belle-mère d'une minute à l'autre.

\- I'm so happy that Ted chose you. I must admit that I was a bit affraid to welcome a witch in the family, but now… I cannot imagine someone better suited to my son.

La remarque toucha la jeune femme droit au coeur.

\- Meredith, I… I don't know what to say…

\- Saying what ? Fit une nouvelle voix.

\- Mr Tonks, welcome, dit Andromeda à la vue du mari de Meredith qu'il dépassait d'ailleurs de deux bonnes têtes.

\- It's a pleasure to be here ! And what a good idea to make a wedding outside, Hyde Park is beautiful at this time of the year. We've been waiting for this day for so long.

\- Well… Your waiting has come to an end.

\- An end, indeed. Will your parents be there soon ?

Andromeda rassembla tout son courage pour ne pas perdre son sourire.

\- I'm affraid they won't…

\- Why that ?

\- Well…

La jeune femme fut sauvée par l'arrivée de son fiancé.

\- Mom ! Dad ! I did not see you had arrived !

\- Teddy ! Oh Teddy come here ! S'exclama Mrs Tonks visiblement émue.

\- We're proud of you, son.

\- My baby, my baby is getting married !

Andromeda sourit à la vue de Ted enlaçant ses parents et s'éloigna pour leur laisser un peu d'intimité tandis que les jeunes soeurs de Teddy arrivaient à leur tour. Ils avaient réellement l'air d'une famille unie. Avec un pincement au coeur, elle jetta un coup d'oeil en direction du côté droit de l'assemblée où se trouvaient les chaises réservées à sa propre famille. Vides.

Quand elle leur avait annoncé son mariage, Bellatrix et sa mère étaient entrées dans une rage noire. « How dare you bring such a shame on this family ! » avait dit Druella à sa fille. Narcissa avait éclaté en sanglots, mais la pire réaction avait été celle de son père. Elle s'était attendue aux cris, aux pleurs, aux insultes mais pas à ce qu'avait alors fait Cygnus. Il s'était levé sans un mot, avait marché jusqu'au salon, sans un mot et s'était arrêté devant la tapisserie familiale, celle qui représentait leur arbre généalogique, toujours sans un mot. Et d'un seul coup de baguette, il y avait brûlé son nom et son visage. « You don't want to be a Black anymore ? Very well, I don't want to see you in this house one more minute. » Les sanglots de Narcissa avaient redoublés et Andromeda était partie. Pour ne jamais revenir.

Certains jours elle en pleurait, d'autres, elle les maudissait. Une fois même, elle avait songé à quitter Teddy pour pouvoir retourner auprès de sa famille mais l'idée lui était vite passée. Après cette fameuse soirée où son père l'avait cruellement reniée, elle ne leur avait plus reparlé. Pourtant, elle leur avait fait parvenir un hibou avec une invitation au mariage. Peut-être, s'était-elle dit, l'amour maternel prendrait le dessus sur l'honneur de Druella, peut-être que son père finirait par décider que marier deux de ses filles sur trois à des sang-purs était suffisant, peut-être que Narcissa trouverait la force de désobéir à ses parents pour suivre son coeur… Peut-être.

La voix de Teddy la tira de ses pensées.

\- Dromeda, come ! I want you to meet my sisters !

La jeune femme se força à sourire et s'approcha de la petite famille.

\- So, this is Mary, she's the youngest…

Andromeda tendit maladroitement la main à la jeune adolescente que lui présentait Teddy. À moins qu'elle ne doive lui faire la bise ? Par la barbe de Merlin, pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'elle soit élevée par des gens aussi froids que Druella et Cygnus Black ? Peu importe, sa jeune interlocutrice ne semblait pas le moins dérangé du monde et lui serra volontiers la main.

\- And then we have Susan…

\- Hi Susan, nice to meet you.

\- And finally, the eldest, Margaret, who is currently studying at Oxford.

\- Oh ! Do you ? Fit Andromeda en saluant à son tour Margaret. Elle ne se rappelait jamais si Oxford faisait partie de ces prestigieuses écoles moldues dont lui avait parlé Teddy, mais l'empourprement des joues de Margaret semblait indiquer que c'était le cas.

La conversation dériva et, bien que les soeurs Tonks fussent des jeunes filles charmantes, Andromeda en perdit le fil. Elle essayait de ne pas les comparer à Bella, Cissy et elle. Elle essayait très fort.

Sa distraction était telle, qu'elle n'entendit pas le bruit de la moto qui arrivait. Du moins pas avant que les soeurs de Teddy ne commencent à s'agiter. Andromeda prêta alors attention à l'engin qui venait de se stationner à plusieurs mètres de là, dans la rue où était située l'entrée du parc. Une belle Triumph Bonneville. Chère pour un sorcier comme pour un moldu, et à sa connaissance, la famille de Ted ne roulait pas sur l'or.

Elle fronça les sourcils. Le conducteur – un homme grand et mince aux épaules larges – posa le pied à terre sous le regard intrigué d'Andromeda et de quelques invités. Et lorsque enfin il retira son casque, révélant le visage d'un jeune homme à peine sorti de l'adolescence mais déjà beau comme un astre, Andromeda laissa échapper un petit cri. L'autre lui sourit, faisant pétiller ses yeux gris. Les mêmes qu'Andromeda.

\- Oi, cous' ! You don't come to say hi ?

La jeune femme ne se le fit pas répéter deux fois. Elle empoigna le bas de sa robe et courut se jeter dans les bras du nouveau venu.

\- Sirius ! You came !

\- Of course I came ! What kind of blood-traitor would I have been if I didn't ?

Répondit-il en la serrant dans ses bras. Andromeda sourit, derrière ses blagues, elle savait qu'il était sincère.

\- Thank you, dit-elle seulement.

Elle se sépara de lui et essuya les larmes qui perlaient au coin de ses yeux.

\- Follow me now, I think Teddy's sisters are dying to meet you.

Ils s'éloignèrent de la rue pour s'enfoncer dans le parc et rejoindre les autres invités mais Sirius remarqua les rangées de chaises vides portant les noms de la famille Black. Il s'arrêta et regarda sa cousine qui baissa les yeux.

\- I tought, maybe… Commença-t-elle.

\- I know.

\- They won't come isn't it ?

Il ne répondit pas.

\- It doesn't matter, fit-elle en sentant les larmes remonter une nouvelle fois. I suppose that I have a new family now.

Sirius, l'air désolé, passa un bras autour de ses épaules et sortit soudain sa baguette.

\- Sirius ! What are you doing ? This place is full of muggles ! Fit Andromeda paniquée.

\- Don't worry, they'll be too drunk to remember tomorrow.

\- But…

Mais avant qu'elle n'ait pu protester, son cousin agita sa baguette et tous les cartons aux noms de la famille Black se transformèrent en oiseaux de papier qui s'envolèrent sous le regard émerveillé des invités. Andromeda laissa échapper un petit rire entre deux reniflements.

\- It's beautiful.

\- I know.

Il sourit.

\- Now, I think you mentionned a bunch of ladies that wanted to meet me…

Cette fois elle éclata d'un rire franc.

\- All right, come with me Casanova. But I'm warning you, one more spell and I'm kickng you out of this wedding.

\- Nah ! You won't !

\- No, I won't…


End file.
